The lifespans of tigers in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average tiger lives $22.4$ years; the standard deviation is $2.7$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a tiger living longer than $14.3$ years.
The probability of a particular tiger living longer than $14.3$ years is ${99.7\%} + {0.15\%}$, or $99.85\%$.